


The Gucci Scandal

by Haniister



Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Adultery, Aged Up, Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but there's a happy ending i swear, gucci, tagging is so hard yall, there is smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haniister/pseuds/Haniister
Summary: "Token is a famous Gucci designer who has been secretly dating one of his models, David, behind their respective spouses backs. What happens one drunken night when Bebe accidentally leaks their adultery to the general public?"This is mainly a Tovid fic with hints of other ships.





	The Gucci Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic I started writing a little over 6 months ago and was mostly a passion work since there is virtually no Tovid content. There's about 3 chapters typed up as of now. If it picks up traction I'll continue on. A friend helped write a couple parts a while back but I don't know if they want to be named here.This fic is not beta read and I haven't gone through it either so please keep that in mind

The fashion event was finally over, the models getting ready ready to leave, David on the other hand was staying back. There was no way he was letting Token Williams, the star designer of the night, weasel his way out of another big after party. Especially an after party that was for him and his new collection. Token was a simple man, never straying too far off of his normal activities and if David could guess where he was off to at that exact moment, he was probably trying to get out of there as soon as possible.

  
On his way out of the changing room, he got a look of Token trying to escape the through the back way, did he seriously think he was going to get away from David? Syke. Quickly catching up to Token, he quickly puts a hand on his shoulder. “Token!! Honey!! Where do you think you are going?” He sent a glare Token’s way, even though he knew he couldn’t see him from behind. The other turned sheepishly towards him. “Nowhere. Where else would I be? Nowhere I’d rather be than with you, listening to Bebe and Clyde screech whilst drunk.” He held up his keys. “Just kidding, I was gonna go get some of my good alcohol from the car.” The darker skinned man sent a wink at the other. “Okay you got me.” Token sighed, leaning against the wall. “I was going to sneak out and leave. No one would miss me. You could come… we could have some fun in the parking lot, or at my place... “ David rolled his eyes. “We’re getting shit faced here, idiot.” Token sighed, yet at the pleading tug David gave him, Token gave in. “Fine. But if I have to hear Bebe ramble about how much she loves nuggets, or Clyde, or shoes one more time, I’m going to give her a shit outfit.” David laughed, rolling his eyes. “Like you’re any better shit faced.” Token’s cheeks turned red quickly, and he rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly. “Yeah, Bebe sent me those snapchats.”  
“That’s exactly why there are no phones this time. Bebe and her snapchat.” Token shook his head. “All phones will be confiscated before the alcohol touches anybody, or else.” He gave David a look, knowing what would happen if they let Bebe with her phone into another party. She was known to accidently publicly post some things at these parties that she shouldn’t.  
David smirked slightly, “We all remember the scary image of Clyde’s ass.” Probably part of the reason that David didn’t watch Bebe’s snapchat story anymore. When she was drunk, it all went on there. Token snorted to himself, leaning his head on David’s shoulder. “You make this bearable.” He said softly. “Not about Bebe and Snapchat just… everything in general.”

  
David cupped Token’s cheeks, before giving him a light kiss. “I know, mi rey.” Token near blushed, grinning stupidly at this man in front of him. This beautiful man, who he’d never dare to call his in public, but between them and in this place? David Rodriguez was all his. No matter what Kyle Broflovski or Nichole might have to say about it. Nichole, mind you, who was fully aware and only asked him to be discreet. Token could honor that promise that he had made her. Sure, he was lying about his position in the relationship, but what harm could that do? Behind closed doors they were just friends anyways. It was Kyle that was the problem in the end. He was madly in love with David and he was always on the fence on what to do about him.

  
“We should start heading to the party sweet cheeks.” With a wink of his eyes he had started to drag Token along with him. The party was in the same building, but on the top floor, which in the end would make it harder for Token to sneak out like last time. David tugged Token into the elevator, where they’d for sure have some alone time. He took no time pulling his lover into a quick embrace the moment they stepped inside it, If only they could be like this all the time, forever. Token let out a surprised noise and tensed at first before returning the hug. “You know...when you make noises like that it’s hard to resist touching you.” and with that, David swiftly grabbed Token’s ass, pulling him closer for the remaining time on the way up. He didn’t realize it at first, but David had yet to pick a floor yet, too focused on him to even care about the elevator, or the party at this point.

  
David pulled Token into a kiss, only meaning for it to be a quick peck before picking a floor, but it quickly escalated to something more, something hotter, something *wetter*. That peck quickly turned into deep kissing, a keening moan peeled itself from Tokens throat as David gripped his ass once more pushing him again the wall of the elevator. David chuckled low him his throat, pulling himself back slightly. “You make noises too sweet for me to resist… damn you.” He muttered. Token chuckled, slipping his hand down between them to press against David’s toned stomach. “You're impossible for me to rist. How do you feel about that David?” He practically purred as David slammed his lips against his again giving some teasing grinding against his crotch. Token tried his best to bite back a moan but to his avail, no dice, as he let out a shakie groan. David chuckled against Token’s lips, darting his tongue right into his mouth. He couldn’t help but take in all the noises. He let out a grunt, feeling his pants straining almost painfully. The elevator dinged, and David wondered who the hell had pressed the button. He almost pulled himself away from Token very quickly, but settled at the sight of who it was.

  
“Oh dude, I just wanted to get my cookie from the car, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Clyde turned around, giving them some privacy as he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s alright,” David said but silently cursed the bumbling idiot. He gave Token a look, as if to ask ‘why do you keep him around?’ before pulling himself from his lover. The two exited the elevator, and Clyde, unable to look either in the eyes, took the elevator down. Looking around they could easily see that the doors for the party had yet to open, small groups of people mingling in the hallway. David tried to play it cool but something like that is hard when you are half hard next to your behind closed doors lover who was in the same predicament. “Hey, Isn’t that your manager over there?” Token pointed near the door. At the end of that finder was a tall blonde woman, her hair in a messy bun. David let out a noise of acknowledgement as the woman he had come to refer to as ‘Strong Woman’ nodded her head towards him, beckoning him and Token over. Once they arrived at her, she held open her bags. “Phones. Just for precautions.” For Token it was good to know that David didn’t lie about the phones thing just to get him there, otherwise he would had been hightailing it back to his car. Token smiled and gladly handed over his phone along with David.

The door for the party room was finally opened, a stream of party goers slowly streaming into the room and a good portion of them giving a fuss over their phones getting confiscated for the night. “Sorry, Just doing as I was ordered to do!” Mrs. Woman grinned at every person who gave her even the slightest fuss. What struck odd that night was Bebe Stevens. The girl couldn’t be away from her phone longer than 5 minutes before going into withdrawal, yet, she gave up her phone so easily. “Here you go!” She bounced as she ran into the room, giving the aura in the room a light hearted feeling rather than the drab ‘we don’t have our phones’ feeling. Soon after, Clyde came running into the room quickly finding his blonde girlfriend. Token turned away so as not to be disgusted with the other couple’s over affectionate PDA for each other. He grabbed a drink, and before he knew it, alcohol was flowing through the blood of most of the gathered guests. David had taken it upon himself to be the sober driver Or, thats what he wanted everybody he talked to thinking, in reality he wanted to have some fun with tipsy Token. His lover in hiding was on his third cup of the milk wine and he knew the fun was just about to start as he guided Token to an empty couch in one of the corners.

  
Near by, both Bebe and Clyde are heavily drinking, It looked like they were nowhere near stopping either. Bebe reached down into her boot cuff and took out a special something, her personal phone. Nobody would notice that night until it was too late. On the couch David had walked back over with two drinks in hand. Yeah, he did say he wouldn’t drink that night but, what would one drink do right? Handing the other drink to Token, he sat down, watching as Token practically chugged his 4th drink, making his plan a go. Inciting some hand holding was pretty easy at this point without getting him to fuss about them being in public. Everyone in the company was aware of what was going on, and were all sworn not to say a word, not even the evil janitor Eric Cartman. David chuckled at Token’s eagerness to take down the drink, sipping slowly at his own before downing it entirely.

  
With little warning, Token leaned over and connected their lips, cupping David’s face in his hands. David returned his kiss, hands going to Token’s waist, as his ears made a vague acknowledgment of Bebe saying, “Chugg it Clyde!” He took no notice, not even when Bebe’s squeals and giggles, and Clyde’s laughter got louder. He wouldn’t know until the morning, when Bebe did, that she’d snapchatted Clyde being an idiot, captioning it with ‘What an idiot… my idiot..’ catching Token and David in the background. Yet there they were, in the corner, and though it was dark, it was undeniable what they were doing if you looked close enough.  
Rumours and theories had already started circulating, and by the time David or Token knew about it, Bebe had deleted the snap, fueling even more controversy.


End file.
